


Call Of Destiny

by redbass_baby



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbass_baby/pseuds/redbass_baby
Summary: Sheik is reincarnated for another war that is attempting to ravage the land of Hyrule. By the will of the goddess's, he's plunged into him home that is now foreign to him with only one thing to keep him earth bound, Link himself.





	1. Finding Her

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't played Breath of the Wild yet, so I'm currently focusing on the psychological aspect of Sheik getting his footing in his new world and developing his true attachment to the new Hero.

Silence. There was nothing, complete nothingness. There was neither ground nor sky, neither floor nor ceiling. Then as fast as that silence came, came the faces I didn’t want to see for a long time. Golden plated, as they appeared, the three of them stood side by side. One had a pointed face and nose, lips pursed tightly together, though I could swear I never saw their faces move when they spoke, and hair in locks that licked at the around her like the tongues of the fires I burned when I was young. The other had a softness to her metallic features much like a child with puffy cheeks due to baby fat. Child-like was the best word for me, but her favorite was earth-like. the last one had a smooth, calmness in her face, one often found in a woman who had aged well, but also that of a calm ocean Her golden hair was long, longer than her body and bounced slightly in waves like it was water rolling. They whispered amongst themselves, only the faint sound of voices reaching my ear drums before the world, or realm I was in was tossed onto its side.

Air whirled pass my pointed ears, making them pulled towards my face as the air scrapped my neck with futile attempts to break skin. It felt like a dream, my eyes dazed at the sunrise illuminated the sky though the breaks in the clouds. However, I did feel a sudden sensation to vomit with my stomach rising in my throat. Wetness covered the back of my tight clothing and sides of my face as I passed though a cloud. For miles and what felt like eternity of free fall, I could hear nothing but white noise, see nothing but vague images of what I fell through. I wondered, was this finally my punishment for dying again and again? Was I finally worthless to them? Then everything when silent again, silent and black. 

I didn’t even feel the ground when I hit it. 

\---

“So sad to be dropped like this, but it seems they want us to have him once more.” The voice was soft, yet slightly hoarse. It held a wisdom well beyond the time of the area, though my eyes were not open. I could feel it in the air, this place was different somehow. 

“They have always been rough with you, haven’t they?” Old, that voice was an old one, a familiar one.

I felt my body moved roughly followed by an inaudible chastising as my reception diminished with the desire to sleep. The last thought in my head was someone else had to be carrying me, I was far too heavy for an old woman. 

* * *

Amongst the silence was the sound of hooves bounding on stone and crackling fires. Sheik couldn’t see anything and tried to open his eyes, but to no avail. Something was stopping him from seeing the truth even though he knew those sounds all to well: Ganondorf and his men on horse back and a burning market town.

There was crash and light that show even though his closed eye lids. HIs body jolted out of bed and he felt the warm wetness of his skin cooled so fast, goose pimples coursed over his abdomen. His breathing was loud, in and out with not even a second between and shallow like a thin puddle after an afternoon storm. His crimson eyes, now open wide, flickered around haphazardly, taking in the dark room around him until he noticed the window next to him. Droplets of condensed clouds trailed their way down the glass. Shear curtains had been pulled aside specifically to allow light in when day light came. 

Breathing slowed down as he registered his surroundings. A rule spoken by a woman he was very close to repeated in his head, _“Keep your head clear in battle and life. Take things in with a calmness that will make your enemies unable to read you. Anxiety and fear when uncontrolled are your enemy, pupil.”_ Impa… Sheik analyzed the room, as the lightning lit up the room. The walls, ceiling and floor were a dark natural brown while the trim were a lighter beige color with red markings it seemed. Perhaps they were more decorative, but the lighting wasn’t the best even for someone trained for darkness; blinding lightning was never an ally for him. 

“Good morning, young one, I thought you’d be waking to sunny skies and an omen of victory, but it seems reality will always prevail dream. Times will not always be easy.” That voice. It was the old woman’s from before. 

Sheik’s eyes looked in the direction of the voice, the door. Hi was surprised to see her small stature and grey hair. However, he still felt _her_ in her presence. “Impa.” He responded without inclination to question his thought.

The old woman dressed in red and black with a wide brimmed hat decorated with the symbol of their shared tribe, the Sheikah, chuckled and nodded. “It seems my lineage still remains in your memory.” She walked slowly over to him. “Yes, it is me.”

“Where am I?”

“Kakariko, though it is not the way you remember it.” She explained, “When the storm passes, we’ll venture out into the wildness that is now the homeland of our Tribe.” 

Sheik nodded and turned his eyes to the storm, watching the clouds roll over themselves as they moved. He thought for a second he could see the three golden goddesses. They sent him here with a duty and only one duty: to fight an otherwise impossible battle befalling their precious Hyrule.`


	2. His Return

Sunlight drifted into the room upon morning, an orange color similar to that of the Death Mountain he remembered. It was something he hadn’t seen in a long time. Recently everything had been so black, so dead, until they came to him. He’d nearly forgotten what it was like to see the sun and be bathed in it, nearly forgotten what it was like to live.

He dressed himself in his usual cowl and head dress before venturing out into the foreign home that Impa lived in. It was strange to him; the symbols on the walls looked like scripture, something he’d never see before. He wondered if it was ancient texts that predated his time but were never found. He couldn’t read most of it until he found one image that was too familiar for him not to know. It was of a blonde Sheikah with blood red markings along their arms and face. He looked at his own tattooed hand. It was there that he bore the symbol of his tribe and his loyalty to the Shadow temple. That Sheikah on the wall was the legendary Blood Sheikah, an individual with powers to cheat death and save endangered people, yet able to kill its vessel via exhaustion. How it worked, many people didn’t know, but Sheik himself knew it too well.

“The Blood Sheikah, slumbering savior of the Sheikah, gives their life for the lives of others against evil at the threshold of death itself.” He heard Impa’s voice in the hall.

“The ancient being is buried inside the chosen Sheikah as determined by the Shadow Temple itself.” Sheik recited the rest for her, and received a smile from the old woman.

“So you know well of it.” 

Sheik nodded and looked up to the painting again before walking away from it. “Too well.” He remarked softly, almost resentful of his fate, but accepting it was his duty alone. It meant he was for the people and battle, duty surpassed his happiness when the time came. He would be a weapon of war until the very end, even if his fair princess didn’t intend for him to have that fate. Zelda… She never did wish for any harm to come to him in her stead though it did in the form of protecting her. He always remembered that guilty look in her eye when he came back bleeding and he did all he could to sooth her aching heart over what came with his duty to her. For her and his people, it never bothered him, but his people were long dead and her taken away when he was held in a vice grip but his fated destiny.

He headed out the door, followed by Impa, who was gauging his transition into this world as she noted his memories were intact even here. She knew what was to come when his mind truly grasped this world, and only prayed it was as smooth as possible. Sheik didn’t waste any time looking around. He recognized more of it than he anticipated. It looked quite similar to the Kakariko he knew in his personal memories when with people walking about doing errands and socializing. Quickly, his mind settled into to those memories as well, even as he noticed a small flurry of blond in to corner of his eye. His crimson eyes turned to follow it, finding a male dressed in blue with decorated brown gauntlets and boots, and even pierced, pointed ears.

For the moment, he was thrust fully back into his memories where he was facing Link just before Bongo Bongo attacked him. His mind started to go into overdrive as he started to look around, his mind believing that very danger was coming as he looked before him where he though the well stood. When it didn’t and his reaction was to run to a better position in attempt to over take him when he showed up. Lost in his memory’s hallucination, he bolted through the village towards the where he was visualized the windmill.

The real world came thundering back to him as he was stopped by two Sheikah, whom Impa asked to help with this very side affect of reincarnation. His body collapsed to his knees, the two others holding him up as he looked up to the bare hill that his own home and the windmill once sat on thousands of years ago, over looking the graveyard, or at least what he thought was the hill. Impa came up behind him and rested a hand on his shoulder.

“Where is my home? I don’t understand!” He started to yell, startled and utterly confused. “What’s going on? Bongo Bongo is supposed to be here!” He drew the attention of the people around the town with his screaming. His breathing was heavy as he struggled against those that held him. He was grasping for anything to cling to here, anything that could settle him. Unbeknownst to him, tears rolled down his face as his mind came up with nothing and the feeling of loss and abandonment settled in on his heart.

“The world you grew up in is no longer what you think it is, Sheik. This Kakariko has evolved from your world and a lot of the old buildings have been replaced with our new technology, including the home you once knew.” The old wise woman explained. “Reincarnation into a new time is never easy. Just take a deep breath and calm your mind. I’ve taken precautions for this rough transition.” Impa spoke, “There’s someone I want you to meet. He may make this transition easier for you.”

Sheik looked back to her, his eyes never showing such vulnerability before. The people in the town watched him with concern in their eyes as he stood up and walked with Impa back to her home. Whispers were spoken among them, wondering just who he was. Back inside, he found the blonde male again. His red eyes watched him with new interest as Impa stood next to the man.

“Sheik, this is Link. He’s the man of legend, though not the same man you once aided. He is the descendent in spirit of the ancient Hero of Time.” She explained before turning to Link and introducing Sheik in a similar matter. “During your journey, you two may require each other’s help and thus, will be partners in saving Hyrule as you two once were in another incarnation long, long ago.”

All Sheik could think was, it was Link. It was really him, the hero! Perhaps, not the Hero of Time, the man he knew and loved so much, but it was his soul that was the same. He could feel it as he instantly became attached to him, and Sheik’s eyes smiled as they calmed. His key to this world was through him.


End file.
